Opciones
by Nikk0
Summary: "Porque cada hombre puede elegir desde lo mas frívolo hasta lo mas importante como... vivir o no". IchiRuki. One-shot


Gente 1er fic… ICHIRUKI, al fin tenía que hacer uno así, espero que les guste

…

Un joven peli-naranja caminaba tranquilo por la acera mientras una lluvia torrencial caía sin piedad sobre él. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al recordar la escena que hace poco le había tocado presenciar

_**Flash Back**_

_Se dirigía hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo rival, Renji Abarai. Al ver que la lluvia estaba a punto de desatarse apuro el paso_

_-¡Renji, Renji abre demonios!- vocifero tocando la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos tomo iniciativa e ingreso en la residencia_

_Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala llamaron su atención. Al llegar al lugar pudo divisar la peor escena imaginada: su novia, el amor de su vida, besándose con su mejor amigo_

_-Parece que los interrumpí, discúlpenme- dijo en un tono frio, sin emoción_

_Al escuchar su voz ambos se separaron automáticamente y voltearon a verlo_

_-Ichigo espera…- dijo la mujer_

_-Espero que sean felices… adiós Rukia- pronuncio alejándose del lugar_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Había llegado hasta la mitad de la calle proyectando ese recuerdo. Se quedo estático en ese lugar apretando los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos

-¿¡QUE ESPERAS! ¡MATAME, MATAME! ¡DE QUE SIRVE VIVIR SI ACABO DE PERDER LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO!- grito mirando hacia el cielo –¡TE GUSTA REIRTE DE MI SUFRIMIENTO! ¿¡VERDAD!… ¡MATAME TE DIGO!-

Y como a pedir de boca, unas luces detrás de él, le hicieron voltear y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue… dolor, dolor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, la respiración se le dificultaba y se le nublaba la vista

-Al fin… me cumples un pedido- hablo con sus últimas fuerzas

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- pregunto al sentirse desorientado

-Levántenlo, con cuidado, con cuidado- dijo un hombre de blanco

-¿Ah? ¡Que hacen, suéltenme, suéltenme!- grito mientras intentaba golpearlos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que su puño lo había atravesado

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar Ichigo?- hablo una voz detrás de el

-¿Eh?… ¿Quién eres tú?- cuestiono al ver a un hombre vestido con extrañas ropas, una capa que lo cubría y un par de gafas algo llamativas

-Mi nombre ahora no es importante, lo importante es porque estoy aquí-

-¿Y para que estas aquí?-

-Párate y mira- dijo señalando el suelo

-P-Pero e-ese s-soy y-yo-

-En parte, ese es tu cuerpo. Yo estoy aquí para mostrarte como seria la vida si tú murieras- y con un movimiento de su mano, todo se volvió blanco

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!- espeto sin comprender

-Cálmate, iremos a visitar a tu familia-

-¿Mi… familia?-

-Así es-

…

Al llegar pudo observar que su padre estaba llorando en silencio sentado a la mesa junto con sus hermanas. Yuzu lloraba sin consuelo aparente

-Maldito… eres un maldito débil Ichigo- hablo Karin

-Tu siempre tan buena como siempre Karin- dijo el aludido con sarcasmo

-Recuerda que no puede oírte- dijo el hombre –¿Y bien, todavía quieres morir?-

-De que sirve vivir si perdí lo que más quiero en el mundo-

-Entonces iremos a ver a "lo que más quieres en el mundo"- y con otro movimiento de su mano, todo se volvió blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

…

-La lluvia ha disminuido, iré a buscarlo Renji- hablo una pelinegra

-Espera Rukia… ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo encuentres?-

-Yo…- en ese momento el teléfono interrumpió su conversación –Hola… si… ¿Q-Que?… Está bien- al colgar el objeto se dejo caer en el suelo mientras un liquido salado escurría de sus ojos

-¿Qué sucedió Rukia?- pregunto asustado por la actitud de su amiga

-Renji… Ichigo ha muerto… murió y todo por mi culpa-

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada a ambos. Renji sabía que el tenia la culpa por haberla besado, se sentía miserable, el peor ser del mundo por haber causado la muerte de su mejor amigo

-¿Y qué decides Ichigo? ¿Quieres morir sabiendo que le estarás causando un gran sufrimiento a la persona que mas amas?- le recrimino el hombre

-No te preocupes… se le pasara dentro de unos meses y será feliz como la novia de este- dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo

-¡Basta Kurosaki… me tienes arto!- grito moviendo las dos manos y todo el lugar se volvió negro -¡Te hare ver dos cosas más y luego decide!-

…

Allí estaba, Rukia y Renji riendo animadamente

-¿Me trajiste para ver que ella será feliz?- hablo confundido -¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

-No, y pasaron exactamente 3 años-

-Pero…-

-Aprende a observar con todos tus sentidos y deja de mirar con tus ojos- dijo señalando la escena

-Muy bien, adiós Renji-

-Adiós Rukia- se despidió

La Kuchiki subió hacia su habitación pesadamente cambiando totalmente su semblante de felicidad a uno triste y deprimido. Al llegar se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué… porque te fuiste? Yo… yo te amaba y aun lo sigo haciendo- hablo para sí misma –Odio mi vida… sin ti ¿De qué sirve vivir? Maldigo el día en el que Abarai me robó ese beso, el muy bastardo se aprovecho de mi dolor y aun lo hace

-¿Y ahora que dices Kurosaki?- pregunto el extraño

-Yo… ¿yo le cause tanto… dolor y sufrimiento?- dijo con duda y espanto

-Ahora vamos, te mostrare una última cosa- y una vez más el entorno se volvió negro

…

Frente a él se proyecto la imagen de un cementerio con una lapida frente a el

-¿Esa es mi tumba?-

-No, acércate y descúbrelo-

Lentamente se acerco y quedo impactado por lo que vio

-P-P-Pero es l-la tumba d-de… Rukia-

-Así es, ella se suicido ese mismo día-

-¿P-Por qué?-

-Lee la escritura-

-_Voy por ti mi amor… Ichigo _-

-Ella no quería vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras, no pudo soportarlo… ¿Todavía quieres morir?-

-¿Dónde debo firmar para seguir vivo?- dijo decidido

-Está bien, que así sea- y con un movimiento de sus manos el ambiente se volvió blanco y el peli-naranja lentamente comenzó a desaparecer

-Oye… ¿Quién eres o cómo te llamas?-

-Digamos que soy… tu ángel guardián y puedes llamarme… Zangetsu-

-Vaya… que ángel guardián mas paciente tengo- bromeo con una sonrisa

El aludido dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro y le respondió –Cuídate idiota-

…

Se podía observar a un chico en una cama de hospital y junto a él una chica que lloraba torrencialmente

-Ichigo… por favor despierta… perdóname, perdóname por ser tan estúpida… te amo- dijo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del otro

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo verla a ella llorando y sin dudar un segundo poso su mano en la cabeza de la joven

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con voz baja y un poco ronca

-…Ichigo- fue lo único que pronuncio y luego se lanzo hacia él para besarlo como si no hubiera mañana –Perdóname, por favor perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar porque tú sabes que yo te amo, y yo se que tú me amas- le hablo con una sonrisa -¿Por qué no tengo fracturas, órganos destrozados u otra cosa?- cuestiono al ver que no le dolía nada

-No lo sabemos, los médicos dijeron que tuviste suerte… para mí que tienes un ángel guardián-

-Zangetsu- pronuncio por lo bajo –Ven- dijo con tono normal y acostando a Rukia en la cama

Lentamente fueron llevados al mundo de Morfeo, abrazados. Sabían que si elegían bien, nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca

…

Porque cada hombre tiene opciones. Pude elegir desde lo más frívolo, como un color, hasta lo más importante como, vivir o no; vivir de rodillas o morir de pie. Recuerda: elige bien… vive bien

…

Bueno aquí esta, personalmente me encanta esta frase "vivir de rodillas o morir de pie", para que vivir eternamente esclavizado si puedes vivir poco pero libre

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
